


[R]流莺

by wuqiu



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuqiu/pseuds/wuqiu
Summary: 他找到了一只流莺。一只独属于他的流莺。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 34





	[R]流莺

**Author's Note:**

> 肝爆破现场…总之，全文7k＋一点，祝食用愉快。  
> *时间线 红头罩：迷失岁月。  
> *口play×腿play×胸play  
> *迪A杰O。有私设。有剧情非纯车。单DickJay。  
> *一发完。

（一）  
云似烟般缭绕，纯灰把那锐利如弯刀般的辉光包围缠附，独留点点细闪照耀人间。  
可惜，人间尽是茫茫。  
  
“你…”  
迪克一把钳住了那人的手腕。力道大到让那人被他钳住的手腕处立刻浮起了片片浅红。  
“我什么？”流莺勾了勾唇，脸上满是玩昧：“先生。别抓这么大力。我可是很贵的。”  
  
焦油和尼古丁的味道萦绕，是流莺熟练的给自己点了根烟。  
  
他就这么叼着根快劣质香烟，轻轻的朝迪克脸上呼了口：“怎么？想好价钱了吗？”  
  
这里是红街。哥谭最大的红灯区，同时也是哥谭最大的情报交流点。  
红街的女支有着独特的名字和不同的分类，红街以莺来命名每个分类的女支们，且每个分类的女支都有着自己单独的地盘。而这里——  
是雏莺区。  
也就是，第一次卖身的beta和omega的区域。  
  
这只流莺是罕见的，和Alpha、beta比例为7:23:1的omega。不仅如此，他还是个男性omega。  
男性omega，和女性omega的比例为1:4。  
和女性omega不同的是，男性omega虽说同女性omega一样会在卵生期，即未成年omega的初次繁殖器官成形期后生理机能大幅度退化。  
但男性omega如果在十八岁成年时的筑巢期时被同自己信息素契合度达到80%alpha标记，那他们的身体机能就会出现显著提升，甚至只要稍加锻炼男性omega的体能就能超过一个锻炼了十几年的beta。  
这是因为男性omega的身体能更好的孕育强大的后代。  
  
这只流莺是个快到筑巢期的男性omega。  
迪克望着流莺那熟悉的眉目，不自觉的放轻力道，只是虚抓住他的手腕。  
流莺也不在意他的一只手被眼前这个陌生人死死的抓住，他掂起脚，舔了舔眼前这个只比他高一点的英俊alpha的耳垂，唯独能动的手挽住了alpha的腰。  
  
性暗示意味十足。  
  
杰森…  
alpha低头，眸光暗了暗。他长又密的眼睫毛垂下，在脸上印出一层细碎阴影。敏感的耳垂在被omega舔过后生理性的泛红。可他那双如镜湖般纯粹的蓝眸却冷了下来。  
  
迪克此时有很多问题想问眼前这个死而复生的人：是如何复活的？又是怎么消失在密闭的官木中的？是有组织预谋了你的复生还是你的意志力和求生本能让你复生？在你消失在哥谭的这几年，你都去了哪？如今又为什么要回到哥谭？甚至…甚至到红街来…来卖身。  
  
他的唇张了又张。  
最终还是没有开口。  
心里暗暗叹了口气。  
  
劲瘦的alpha附下身，松开抓住流莺的手，转为虚环住他的腰，脸和脸的距离在此刻极速缩近，两双蓝眸直直对上。  
  
他们都在对方的眼眸内看到了自己的身影。迪克剪的碎碎的黑色刘海和杰森烫染成棕红色的刘海交杂，两人此时近到就连彼此的呼吸声听得到。  
  
迪克在扫视完那张脸上是否有整容的刀痕后就稍稍拉开了点两人之间的距离，他掏出自己的钱包，抽出张黑卡在杰森眼前晃了晃又塞了回去，那是布鲁斯好几年前给他的生日礼物。  
  
“让我满意。懂？”迪克挂上了平时泡妞的专用笑容，他想着得先把这只突然出现的小鸟带回自己的安全屋才能初步确认他的身份，毕竟在那才有着专业检测机器。  
  
流莺点头，很主动的挽上了迪克的左手。他被烫染成红色大波浪但长度还只能被划分到短发区的颊侧发丝遮住他下巴硬朗的部分线条，呈现出一种奇特的柔弱感。  
  
说实话，流莺的样貌不是那么的符合人们心中一贯的omega形象：他有着双锐利的鹰眼，神彩熠熠。剑眉直撇。唇则是薄唇，唇角带点下撇，还是浅粉偏灰豆沙的唇色。  
这是张很英俊的脸，不夸张的说：如果这张脸放在一个alpha上，那他肯定会是个天天都有大胸翘屁股萌妹搭讪的家伙。  
只是可惜了，这是个omega的脸。  
  
迪克盯着流莺的脸揣摩了一会，得出了以上结论。当然，他也没忘带着流莺往安全屋走。手机揣在兜里没动，他打算在验明杰森身份后再通知蝙蝠家的全体成员。  
  
通知了全员后万一查出眼前这个杰森是什么神秘外星人，敌对组织弄出来的冒牌货那就不妙了。  
更何况前阵子提姆刚被一个超能力是伪装的omega给伪装了，虽说没出什么大事，但那个omega最后释放信息素的行为可是害惨了提姆。  
那敌人也是会找场合，放出去的信息素让大半个哥谭新闻界都闻到了，最后这闹出去的新闻热度想压都压不住。  
提莫西总裁从此一举成名，彻底被人们误认为是个香香软软的omega。韦恩集团总大楼下也自此群雄环绕，到了现在还有十几个alpha围着，试图泡到颜值高身价更高的提莫西总裁。  
  
（二）  
“男孩。”他轻笑一声，带着点调侃意味，“没必要这么着急。怎么，你就怎么想怀上一只小鸟吗？”  
  
迪克阻止了杰森一进来就想把自己身上衣物给脱下来的行为。在来的路上他试探出了流莺相当多的信息：莫名其妙的在半年前失忆，然后一直靠打工维持生活，卖身是迫不得已，因为三天前的一张突如其来的欠债合同。  
杰森仅存的积蓄并不足以支付起那笔数额夸张的金额。这也就是为什么他会出现在红街的原因。  
  
杰森歪头，不解：“你进去拿你的，我脱我的。这不影响。”  
迪克实在是找不到借口了，唇抿禁了。他看着杰森又开始脱身上只到大腿根的细吊带深V亮片裙，一双修长笔直肉感十足的被一层薄薄黑丝包裹住的腿显露出它的诱人，只得快步走向卧室。想着眼不见为静。  
  
他真是不知道怎么对待这个失而复得的兄弟了。在叛逆期时，他和杰森的关系可以用地沟上被碾的稀烂的狗屎来形容，可等他想通了脱离叛逆期了时，杰森又已经彻底离开他们这个大家庭了，而且，到不如说就是杰森的离开才让他“幡然醒悟”的。  
  
几年后的兄弟两再次相遇，就是现在这个尴尬的情况了。  
进到了房间，他虚关了门，蹲在柜子前。准备拿出机器然后拿上，咳，安全套。然后出去准备打晕杰森再把他抬进来的时候。  
  
意外却突如其来：一股omega信息素顺着风飘入他鼻中。这使迪克浑身一震。沉睡的alpha本能开始躁动，就连信息素都有点失控的溢出。  
  
糟糕…老天爷在上…我完了。这么高的信息素契合度，恐怕都有70%了吧。  
  
迪克意识到了这股信息素的主人是谁。  
是杰森。他用手敲了敲自己的脑壳，试图保持清醒。但——那股弥漫开来的信息素好像能直直灌入他脑中一般，让那心里的野兽欲望不断叫嚣着：快去上了那个omega！他会是你的！  
  
可他是有理智的人，而不是全凭本能行动的野兽。所以迪克从抽屉拿出一支alpha信息素抑制剂，扎进了血管，注射。然后再拿出一管omega信息素抑制剂揣到兜里，打开门走了出去。  
  
现在也不是思考杰森为什么会突然释放信息素的时候了，这么高的信息素契合度，不马上注射信息素抑制剂怕是会强制性进入筑巢期。  
  
就算迪克是一个alpha，一个释放信息素就能使omega进入发情（筑巢）期的，能彻底标记omega还不犯强奸罪的alpha。  
  
但他在杰森面前的身份，首先是一位兄长。然后是伙伴，最后才是一位alpha。  
迪克下了大毅力才彻底稳住身形，唇角都被他咬出星星点点的血迹。alpha信息素抑制剂在此刻发挥了关键作用，得以让他保持清醒，不被该死的alpha本能所控。  
  
哈，要不是alpha的腺体分泌的腺液可以提高体质，他早就把这憋屈的东西给割了。  
  
“杰森…”迪克的话刚起了个头就被那股激烈的，处于爆发边缘的信息素给强制打断了。“…唔”他只能咬紧牙关，扶着墙，往沙发上看去。  
  
可他的眼中只有视线的快速模糊和黑暗。   
后颈传来剧痛。  
  
（三）  
杰森干脆利落的打晕了迪克。  
“那么，下一步该怎么做？”他用左手挠了挠下巴，有点不知所措。  
却不料这个动作让他在下一秒陷入困境，该死的，单手的力量根本支撑不起一个成年alpha的重量！  
  
迪克的头和他的整个身子直直滑落，最后终于是靠着他那高挺的鼻子撑了下来，他那鼻子的位置刚好卡在了杰森的深v吊带裙的中间。  
  
可惜杰森是个男的omega，他的胸只有在哺乳期才会发育隆起。不能靠胸托住迪克的脸。  
  
“蹦——”这件只花了不到十美金的吊带裙上的吊带还是不堪重负的，彻底和衣裙分开了。  
  
杰森只好用两只手穿过昏死的迪克的腋下，把他拽到沙发上，也来不管自己暴不暴露了，反正横竖没人。  
  
他的身体在他走了两步后彻底的暴露在空气之中。肌肤苍白，白种人的特性。两点粉红点缀其上，诱人至极。清晰却没有成型的腹肌，蝴蝶骨在背后凸出美丽的形状，而顺着流畅的脊椎线向下，可以看到两个完美的维纳斯圣窝，像是盛了一捧蜜汁。然后是相当圆润饱满臀部，是挺翘的蜜桃型。   
再往下的胯部一点和两条长腿比例黄金，毫无赘肉，该直的直该弯的弯。唯一美中不足却又不能算是缺陷的便是他身上细细碎碎的道道陈年旧伤了，可那些伤疤给他增添了一些说不明道不透的气质。让他这个人更多了份征服欲。  
  
杰森喃喃，像是自我安慰：“行吧，也算是省了我脱衣服的功夫了。”他想了想，把自己的信息素彻底释放，然后再爬上沙发，半撑着的凑近迪克的后颈，在嗅到信息素的味道后就张开嘴，用自己的小虎牙咬上了迪克的腺体，让自己的信息素和迪克的信息素融合。  
  
他手上动作也没停，灵巧的解开迪克的裤子皮带，再把裤子拽下来点，内裤也是，让那个部位能彻底展露出来。那个部位已经在信息素的交融下有点勃起的迹象了，甚至于在‘释放’它的时候它还蹦了下。于是杰森一鼓作气，松嘴，跳下沙发，掰开迪克的腿再把自己塞进去这一系列动作一气呵成。  
  
“唔…”他含住了迪克的性器，开始生疏的吞吐。那本教程是这么写的吗？先是从前到后，他的舌尖灵敏的在那根已经充血勃起的性器的龟头上打转，小心的不用牙齿碰到性器。然后…记得不间断的吸吮，双手也要一起配合，他一手抚摸着迪克的囊袋，一手在长长的嘴巴完全不能吃下的茎体上游走。嘴巴也不停的吞吞吐吐着那根性器。  
  
口水混合不明的黏液流出嘴角，杰森实在是兜不住了。他只能松口，喘喘气。热气打在红通通的性器上，引起它的一阵痉挛。  
  
头发摩擦过布料的声音。是迪克醒了。  
  
杰森加快了吞吐性器的速度，手指轻轻的在茎身上摩挲着。空气中弥漫着两人信息素的气息，是杰森的刻意为之，只有这样才能加快达到他的目的。  
  
迪克一从昏迷中醒来就看到了这幅限制级画面，“艹。”他没忍住的爆了个粗口。快感如潮水般不断涌来，后颈上的腺体也不停分泌着腺液，迪克知道那是什么情况。  
他陷入两难之中，手足无措。可脑子却飞速的转了起来。  
  
这是强制发情。迪克面色潮红，可那双蓝眼睛却冷冽如结冰的湖泊，毫无涟漪波动。更像是冬日最刺骨的寒风肆虐。  
杰森的目的是什么已经很清楚了。他想与自己标记。为了什么？迪克有些不确定，但心中的已经有了个模糊的指向。  
  
他联想到了杰森的那双细嫩的，毫无茧子的手。以及布鲁斯和塔利亚之间的关系。  
  
“你想利用筑巢期后omega的特性？提高身体素质？刺客联盟？”最后那四个字迪克说得很轻，但杰森还是听到了。  
  
杰森的那双蓝眼珠转了转，手和嘴松开迪克的性器，舔了舔唇：“你要高潮了。”他没有回答迪克的问题。  
  
迪克咬牙，“回答我。”他浑身瘫软无力，可能是杰森干的手脚，也就只能动动自己的嘴巴子了。  
  
强制发情期，又名强制筑巢期，是濒临筑巢期的omega和自己信息素契合度达到百分之八十的alpha共处十分钟左右并有一方放出信息素后引发的发情阶段。  
  
这种发情期被广大alpha和omega群体戏称为不标记就会死期。  
  
因为强制发情期不同于其他发情期的就是不标记就不脱离发情期。  
  
“不。”杰森没打算和迪克继续聊下去，他再次底下头去吞吐玩弄那根性器。这会他的技巧娴熟不少，还开始用牙齿不平滑的粗糙表面来刺激性器。深红色的龟头上的马眼在这种刺激下不停的泌出一点点的浅白色精液。  
  
迪克的手指死死抠着沙发皮套，杰森给予他的快感来的太猛烈、太绵连。迪克作为一个合格的花花公子，跟各式俊男美女上过床的次数当然不少，但这次不同于以前。  
  
这个正在帮他口交的omega，不是别人。  
他是他的继任者。他的后辈。他的伙伴。  
  
迪克凝视着杰森熟悉又陌生的面部线条，脑子里却想起了年幼的、还是二代罗宾时的杰森。  
  
杰森那时穿着那身黄绿罗宾制服，绿鳞小短裤仅能包住他的胯部，白花花的腿部就这么毫无防备的暴露在空气中。  
  
他没带多米诺面具，稚气未脱的脸庞也显露出来，蓝眼睛里毫无防备的情绪一览无遗。  
  
心猛的漏了一拍。迪克回过神来，很清楚的知道这是种什么感觉。但他仍认为这是alpha本能导致的。持续的从下身传来的生理性快感迫使他回过神。  
  
…他快忍不住了。操。手指却在此刻稍微有了点知觉。  
  
杰森在此时却吐出了他的性器，就这么刚刚好的卡在他的极限边缘。  
  
omega抬头看他，蓝眼睛里却茫茫的，什么都看不清。然后猛的站起来，脸一下就贴近了迪克。柔韧的背脊弯出一个完美的弧度，两只手托住迪克的脸颊，双腿分开弯压，抵在迪克的大腿上。  
  
一个很轻柔的，很小心的吻落在迪克的耳垂上。  
  
他们离的很近，近到迪克的唇在杰森吻他的时候很轻易的碰触到了他碎碎的侧颊发。  
  
然后是一个湿热的，软软的东西闯进了迪克的口腔，肆意舔舐着，像是要把整个口腔都探索一遍。  
  
两人的身子紧贴着，享受着这个奇妙的吻。  
  
这个姿势可有点微妙的不对。  
  
迪克的性器，一根勃起的，长度很喜人的性器被夹到了两瓣柔软而温暖的地方之间。那地还因为主人身子支撑旧了后不住的轻颤而也跟着震抖。  
  
嗯…杰森睁开他在接吻开始时就闭上了的眼睛，觉得那根东西戳的自己有点难受，于是把屁股往上抬了抬，却不料这动作让那东西捅进了臀瓣中潜藏的一个小洞。  
  
…这动作让两个人都瞬间瞪大眼睛。迪克是爽的，杰森是吓的。  
  
太大了。omega蹙眉，虽然早有心理准备，可这也太超出预期了。  
  
好窄。这是迪克的第一反应。他毕竟阅历丰富，没几秒就反应过来这是什么地方。可那些自体润滑液都在小洞挤出的那刻倾泄了下来，黏滴在性器的龟头上。  
  
那种憋闷的，想要喷发出来的欲望不仅没伴随着时间的流逝而消停，反而还更强了。  
  
而这欲望在杰森突如其来的主动坐下的那刻彻底达到了顶峰。  
  
力道也在此刻回到身体中，也许是肾上腺素分泌飙升？可迪克已经想不到这么多了。  
  
alpha的本能胜过了他的理性，在温暖的甬道紧紧包裹着他的那刻喷薄而出。  
  
omega细碎的喘息在迪克耳边响起，大腿一下就软倒下来，在惯性下夹住了alpha的腰。  
  
从未使用过的甬道紧窄湿润，肉壁褶皱重重，还挪动着，试图把性器整个吃下。  
  
迪克半咪着眼，享受着高潮。“啧…”手却扶住了杰森的腰肢，不让他整个都软下去。他就这么观察初次人事的omega在这种透顶的刺激下泌出眼泪，模糊了眼眸。  
  
体内正彰显着自己强烈存在的灸热喷发着，因为乳白色液体太多，性器又只是插在穴口内一点，从而导致了些许白浊流出穴口，顺着大腿一滴滴的滴在地上。  
  
omega和alpha的信息素交融着，散发出淫靡的味道。  
  
这种时候，难道他还能够把杰森搬到机器那强压着检测身份吗。  
  
就当他们只拥有alpha和omega的身份。是那理智像是从大火蔓延的笼中全蹿了出去，只剩下身体本能。就如那被雪碎堆压垮的梅枝，欲弯未弯，最后一把倒下又大力弹起。  
  
整个身子都能动了。迪克在意识到这点后不紧不慢的开始了自己的动作。  
  
他先是一手扶住杰森的腰，防止他乱动，一手却顺着脊柱向下轻抚，直到碰到浑圆的臀瓣，掰开臀瓣，食指在湿濡的穴口轻轻打转。  
时不时的还戳进去一点。  
  
他这个位置，正好能把一切美好尽收眼底，手下的这细腻滑嫩的肌肤让他舍不得脱手。  
  
在感到杰森适应的差不多后，他的两只手转为托住杰森的屁股，不让他跌落。杰森的头此时已经埋在了迪克的颈窝里，头发刺刺的有点扎人，手也转为搂住迪克的脖子。  
  
然后迪克就就着这个能深入到极深处的姿势开始了冲刺。  
他亲了亲杰森的头发，两浅一深的就往紧窄湿润的甬道肉壁上冲撞。  
  
“唔…呜…啊！”像是被强电流电击般的，在这种灭顶似的快感下，杰森的整个身子都在这种刺激下颤抖着。嘴中发出如幼猫般的呻吟喘息。手死死的扣挠着迪克的背部。  
  
好难受…又有点奇怪的舒服…初尝人事的雏儿显然是对这种事情天然的带着茫然，失措且被动的接受着来自身前人给予的快感。  
  
明显的，杰森虽然凭着零碎的理论知识和迪克不能活动的这段认他宰割的时间获得了些许先机，可初学者就是初学者，在迪克恢复了活动能力的那刻，主动权就开始不在杰森手里了。  
  
年长者轻笑着，节奏稍缓，一把托住杰森的两瓣被他捏红的臀，一边缓慢起身。做爱的话，还是床上舒服点。  
  
性器在温暖的甬道中转了圈，它的主人还恶劣的向上托了托那甬道的主人，让那根又粗又长青筋直冒的物什褪至甬道边缘又狠狠捅入一个极深的位置，撞的甬道内的褶皱肉壁都不断急速收缩，要让那物什就这么溺死在这软肉内。  
  
杰森却是不肯抬头，蓝眸被那钱江涨潮般汹涌的快感淹没的乱了理智，脑里的弦断了一根又一根。于是乎，他只能在那人控制的节奏里沉沦陷落。  
  
自个的那根性器在狭窄的腹部空间里摩擦，生起又一阵让他惊颤的欲望浪潮，身体好似在瞬间适应了情欲，并大胆的给予令他陌生的反应。  
  
事态偏转之快…让杰森一向只会听从命令的小脑瓜停止了思考。他的手肘顶在迪克背上，视线在那上面漂浮着，直到他的背部整个贴上了柔软的床褥。  
  
（四）  
大片阴影压下，不知何时打开的昏黄灯光眏出那人眉目。  
  
很俊秀的一张脸。  
  
杰森发愣，视线落在那张脸上，不漏一处。就连那人的手不安分的抚上了自己的胸部都不在意了。  
  
好像有什么…很重要的东西，被留在记忆边缘的东西在脑海浮现。  
他试着去集中注意力，把那些记忆在脑中形成。  
  
轻而易举的，他做到了。但那些记忆却仿佛不是自己的一样，一点被引动的情绪都没有。  
  
惶恐。这个字眼突兀的出现在他意识里。  
  
信息素失控的四溢着，像是某人的欲盖拟彰，颈后的腺体不停分泌腺液，体内的渴望也越发强烈清晰。  
  
杰森就这么被那些刺激的，迅勇的冲击带出了那些记忆。随后，那些被遗忘的，屏蔽的记忆又回到了深处，如深不见底的海底深渊中微不足道却能让人豁出性命也要去采颉的明珠。  
  
可采珠人的注意力已不在明珠上。  
  
“呜…”杰森在唇中泄出微弱的呻吟，他胸前的乳果不知何时已被湿濡的口腔包裹，舌尖颇有技巧的在上面舔舐扫弄。体内那巨大的性器则不停顶撞着肉壁，力道温柔，却让人欲罢不能，渴望更大的刺激来临。  
  
性器进得深也出的多，时不时还连带着肉红色的一点点穴肉，先前残留在甬道中的白浊起到了润滑作用，混合着omega身体自动泌出的自体润滑液堆积在穴口，在性器和穴口的结合处发出噗呲水声。  
介于白和透明之间的浊液黏连在性器上，囊袋撞上浑圆挺翘的臀，让那软白肉狠狠抖动，也粘上了黏稠。  
  
迪克玩弄着他的乳头，舌尖最终在那乳缝上停下，他大力吮吸着，像是在沙漠中行走到精疲力竭的旅人看到水源般渴望着那流下点什么。  
  
乳头附近的乳肉也一连被他吸得泛红，好不容易松口了，体内那深埋的性器又大幅度的重复挺进-抽出两个动作，一条大腿被那人空出的手抬至他的腰侧，环着那人的腰。  
  
杰森意识模糊，脸颊染上绯红，呼吸急促到嘴也用来吸入氧气。他像个任人摆弄的布娃娃，四肢无力，大脑除了被动接受来自下体的，胸前传来的快感以外一片白茫。  
  
迪克那双好看的蓝眼睛凝视着杰森，浅浅的笑挂在脸上，他明明是个纯的不能再纯的alpha，眼睫毛却又长又翘，根根分明。  
  
alpha歪了歪头，“是我疏忽了…只顾着自己。”他的手抓住了杰森一直挺立充血的性器，细细摩挲着：“这样的力道，可以吗？”  
  
迪克的手指在那根秀气的一看就知道没怎么被人使用的肉茎的褶皱上抚弄着，恰到好处的力道让初次遭受这种待遇的omega闷哼一声，温暖的肉壁猛的收缩，带给了迪克美妙无比的体验。  
  
“乖，射出来就不难受了。嗯？”  
  
“呜…不要这样…”杰森有些害怕，但他被操弄的浑身无力，只能眼睁睁看着自己被那人送上高潮。  
  
浓稠的白浊顺着马眼泌出，一股股的黏在迪克手上。  
  
不知是不是这幕色情的画面激出了alpha的狼性，他顿了几秒，然后就着插入的姿势把omega转了个圈，臀被他拖起抵在胯前，手肘撑着床单上，手指被突如其来的动作爽的死死抠住了床单。  
蝴蝶骨凹出完美的形状，如这块骨头的名字，蝴蝶震翅欲飞。  
  
穴口紧缩又松开，巨大的性器顶端探如了一个更内的小口，还擦过了隐蔽的前列腺一点。  
  
迪克附身，却小心的不让自己的重量落在杰森身上，他的虎牙露出，凑近杰森今晚就没有停止过分泌信息素的甜美腺体。  
  
alpha的虎牙龈上带着个储存信息素的腺器官，这是为了标记omega。把虎牙上的器官内的信息素注入到omega脖颈上的腺体内，两两结合，再顶开omega的生殖道内的生殖腔，成结，就是完全标记omega的步骤了。  
  
体内的生殖腔口被那粗长的，正在形成结的性器破开，巨大的快感伴随着疼痛让杰森忍不住的落下生理性泪水。  
  
“你是我的了。”  
  
end.


End file.
